Hogwarts very, uh, un-normal Halloween
by jessiCA8
Summary: Hogwarts tries out a, erm, new kind of Halloween. What's going on? and what's this about a bunny suit? R/R to find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/n- my 1st actual story I've posted (everything else has been poems. So it's Halloween @ Hogwarts, but it's, erm, different frum all the other years. Chaos ensues. Quite funny (at least I hope u people think it iz.) And ya know that little box @ the bottom of the page? Yeah, the review box- where your 'spose to review the story. Just fill that out, and I won't send my overweight golden-retriever to come slobber you to death. Cheers!   
  
HOGWARTS AND THE VERY UN-NORMAL HALLOWEEN   
  
Harry Potter dragged himself down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Not many people were there yet. He checked his watch. Yup, it was still really early, although Harry could've sworn Hermione would be down here by now (being the morning person that she is). Ron was still in bed, sleeping as much as he could before classes started. Suddenly, Harry saw Hermione racing toward him, cheeks rosy from running.   
"What's up?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.   
" Hullo Harry. I was just talking to Dumbledore about umm, er,....."   
" About...." Harry tried to get her to finish.   
"Nothing." she said grinning. "Where's Ron?"   
" Sleeping of course. Why?"   
" Nothing." Hermione said again. "I just don't want him to miss...."   
" Miss..." Harry tried to get her to finish again. But she would say no more.   
Ron finally stumbled into the Hall ten minuets later- just in time for breakfast.   
" 'Lo" he mumbled.   
" It's about time!" Hermione said. Then turned her attention to the staff table.   
" What's with her?" asked Ron.   
" Dunno." replied Harry. " She's been wanting to say something all morning but stops before she finishes. Go figure."   
Just then, Dumbledore rose from his seat. The Hall went silent.   
" Before we hurry off to our classes, I must say a very interesting idea has been brought to my attention. As we all know, Halloween is just a few weeks away. Hogwarts has always celebrated this holiday in the same,very magical way. This fact has been pointed out to me (with this, Dumbledore stared straight at Hermione and winked. Hermione stared back and beamed. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, both thinking- "oh no. What now?") and a suggestion has been made- one that I highly approve of. Instead of having a huge feast, why not have a feast of candy, that you go around asking for? Instead of watching skeletons dance, why not dress up as a skeleton yourself? Instead of celebrating Halloween the magical way, why not celebrate it the muggle way?"   
Silence filled the Hall.   
" Oh dear." thought Harry. "Here it comes."   
Chaos ensued.   
The first thing Harry heard was Draco Malfoy over at the Slytherin table.   
" We're doing bloody what?!" Draco screeched. " My father is hearing about this."   
" I haven't been trick-or-treating in years." Dean Thomas could be heard saying.   
" Treak-or triting?" Ron asked.   
"No, Ron, trick-or-treating. Muggle children do it every Halloween. It's where you dress up as something else and go around asking for candy. Isn't it a splendid idea? I just thought we could use something different this year, so I went and asked Dumbledore and he loved the idea - you know how he is about learning things about other cultures - so we talked and -"   
" You mean there's not going to be a feast this year?" Ron asked.   
" No Ron." Harry replied, grinning at the look of remorse on his friend's face. " I remember Dudley used to go with his gang. I think I went once. I had to dress up in one of his old costumes - it was a pig costume - had the tail and everything."   
Just then, the bell for classes to start rang. Dumbledore managed to shout over the noise -   
" The head of your house will tell you more tonight in your common rooms."   
With that, the day began in a most odd way.   
  
  
A/n- more to come. By the way - do English children even go trick-or-treating, or that just an American thing? If it's just an American thing, why dun't we overlook that 4 my story, k? now REVIEW!!! :)*


	2. Costumes

A/n- chapter 2 everyone. Do enjoy and REVIEW!   
Disclaimer- I knew I 4got somin in the 1st chap. J.K.Rowling (bless her) owns everything and everybody- got it? Good.   
  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common room, Ron and Hermione fighting behind him.   
" No Ron, you dress up as something or somebody else. That's the whole fun part of Halloween." Hermione was trying to explain to him.   
" But I don't want to, can't I just put on one of the sweaters Mum gives me and call myself a monster?" Ron complained.   
Harry heard Hermione sigh with exasperation. He knew exactly how she felt. The day had been so slow and confusing. The whole school was all talk about the new muggle Halloween celebrations. All the muggle-born students had been delighted with the idea, and had been trying in vain to explain it to the magical-born. It wasn't working. Most of the teachers were open to the idea. All except for Snape. He had ranted and cursed about it, all through Potions that day. He had been even more sour than usual. Harry shuddered at the memory. The trio finally reached the portrait hole.   
" Toadstool." Harry said.   
The portrait swung open, and gave the three friends the shock of their life. All the students of Gryffindor were gathered in the common room. Some of them were pointing at a book with their wand and making material appear. Others were hanging up orange and black decorations all around the wall. Still others were separating what looked like candy into different piles.   
" Bloody hell." exclaimed Ron. " What's going on?"   
" Dunno." Harry answered. " There's McGonagall, go ask her."   
The three made their way over to the head of the house, who was directing Neville on hanging up some rather real looking spiders ( at which seeing, Ron felt immensely sick.)   
" Longbottom! Not there, over there. No, that's my head! Over, just a little more, good, sto - argggg!"   
" Sorry Professor." came Neville's meek apology.   
" Ummm, Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry.   
" Oh, there you are Potter. Ah, Granger, Weasley. Just putting up some decorations to get in the Halloween spirit."   
" I see. Er, but what's everyone doing with those books?"   
" What? Oh, yes. The costume catalogs." With that, she waved her wand and three of the catalogs appeared. " Just look through, and pick the costume that you want to dress up in on Halloween night. Then write what size you wear on the blank and tap the picture with your wand. And out it comes."   
" Right then." Ron said, still looking very much confused.   
" And when you've finished that, go help the other fifth years - their dividing up candy to pass out." finished McGonagall.   
" Come on you two." Hermione said. " Let's go pick out costumes."   
The boys nodded and followed her over to a corner. Some of their friends were already there, browsing through the catalogs. Dean Thomas was patiently trying to explain the different costumes to his best friend Seamus Finnigan.   
" See Seamus? This is a football players uniform, and this is a policeman, and this is a bear." said Dean.   
" Right then! Seems easy enough. So, you pick out a costume, then dress up and go ask for candy! I got it!" Seamus replied, looking like he didn't understand any of it.   
Lavender Brown and Parvati were also in the corner, each giggling and pointing at the cheerleading costumes. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and opened her catalog. She flipped through for a while, then suddenly stopped. She stared at the current page, her mouth in an o.   
" What's the matter Herm?" Harry asked in concern.   
" Nothing, nothing. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said, and with that, raced up to her dorm.   
Ron shrugged. " Girls. Go figure." and continued looking at his catalog.   
" Can you find anything Ron?" Harry asked. "I've seen everything, but nothing. I never did like muggle Halloween. Then again, maybe that's because I hardly ever got to go out, and when I did go, Dudley and his gang went too."   
" Hmm. Lucky you. Nope, haven't found anything. I bet Dad would love this - Halloween going all muggle I mean. I think maybe I'll go wit... Harry! You have got to see this!" Ron said, choking with laughter.   
" What? What? Ron, what?!" Harry said.   
Ron pointed at a picture in the catalog. Harry stared, and soon, he too was in a fit of laughter, clutching the stitch in his side.   
" Who in their bloody right mind, would dress up as a - Big Fluffy Bunny with a Little Cotton Tail?!!" exclaimed Ron.   
The two boys thought this over again, and went into a new hysteria of laughter, getting many strange looks from their fellow students, and stern stares from Professor McGonagall.   
  
A/n- and we thought what of this chapter? Probably a little slow. But anyways, please go to-The Next Chapter - dunt duna dun!! Right. Just continue reading please.


	3. Halloween Night

A/n- the 3rd & last chapter (I think). Review- PLEASE. And, yes I know it's not Halloween, but FF.N was down, so I couldn't post it where it would be up on Halloween- so there. Enjoy!!   
DISCLAIMER- I dun't own the characters, thanks very much. They are the handy-dandy work of J.K.Rowling.   
  
MUGGLE HALLOWEEN (with plenty of tricks & treats)   
  
Halloween finally arrived at Hogwarts. No one, not even the teachers (except Snape, who had become so sour in the past weeks before the holiday that it was like he was on permanent PMS) could contain their curiosity at the prospect of how it would all turn out. Halloween Day, almost all of Harry's classes were fun and games. In Snape's class, however, they were forced to make chilling potions, which made the drinker feel like they had walked through a ghost. Harry remembered wanting to get under a million blankets after taking it. But classes were finally over, and all the students were allowed to go to their Common Room, and get ready for the night's festivities. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as their last class let out. They all went to their dorms to get ready, and planned to meet as soon as they were done.   
" Ron, what did you ever find for your costume?" asked Harry, as they climbed the staircase to the boys dorm.   
" Well, it took a while, but I finally found something. It was in the very back of the catalog. It's, well, kind of stupid, but I couldn't find anything else good, and it's a, it's a..."   
"It's a..." Harry tried to get him to finish.   
" It'samagicalflameoffire." Ron said very quickly.   
" It's a what?" asked Harry.   
" It's a magical flame of fire." Stated Ron miserably. " I couldn't find anything else, and Ginny said it went well with my hair, and..."   
Harry tried very hard to hold back laughter and comfort his friend all at once. It didn't work very well.   
" Well Ron (large laughter spasm) I think you better stick with, er, magical Halloweens. None of this muggle business. But (another spasm of laughter) a aha, erm, flame, hahaha, is just great." said Harry with a big soppy grin on his face.   
" Oh shut-it Harry. Anyway, what are you going to be?"   
" I'm going as Prongs." Harry said nobly.   
" What, antlers and everything?"   
" Yeah, antlers and everything. Just, you know, because I couldn't think of anything else."   
" Right. Just because you couldn't think of anything else." Ron said, with a knowing smile.   
So the two got changed into their costumes, and went downstairs to meet Hermione. Some of the other 5th year Gryffindors were already there. Lavender and Parvati were matching cheerleaders. Seamus Finnigan had gone as leprechaun ("Wow", thought Harry, " Big Irish pride.") Dean Thomas was dressed as one of his football players (which Ron pointed out later, as " That quidditch imitator."). Hermione was no where in sight, and the guys were about to go down to the Great Hall without her, when -   
" Holy shi... look Harry! It's, erm, Hermione, I think.   
" Oh." Said Harry.   
And, indeed, it was Hermione. But it didn't look like her at all. She was wearing a revealing tummy top, and had put streaks of gold glitter in her hair. She was adorned with jewelry, and a sort of crown.   
" And you are supposed to be...?" asked Ron. Harry just stared.   
" I, am an Egyptian sun goddess, thanks very much. Don't you like? Harry, you can please close your mouth, thanks." Hermione said all of this with a huge grin on her face. She offered her arms and said:   
" Would you two guys mind escorting me to the Hall?"   
Harry just nodded his head the antlers tipping over dangerously. Ron blushed, which made him look more like a flame than ever. So the three made their way to the Hall, not knowing what to expect when they got there.   
Well, they certainly didn't look like the normal Great Hall decorations. They were pretty much black and orange paper cutouts. And there was no feast laid out, only bowls of candy everywhere. Students and teachers were dressed up all over the place too. Yup, this was not your normal Hogwarts Halloween.   
" Student's, please line up to get a bag. Once you have your bag, you will go around to the different tables, hold out your bag and say: Trick-or-Treat. You will then be given a piece of candy. Thank you." said McGonagall.   
The students stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. They began to do as they were told, and were actually enjoying it. Everybody started to get in the spirit ( everyone except for Malfoy who was staring at all the costumes and candy like they were diseased. He, in fact was not dressed up at all. He was just wearing his normal Hogwarts robes. Shows how much fun he is, huh?) and it looked like Halloween was going to be okay, even for Ron, in his "Magical Flame costume" and the absence of the feast he loved. Yes, everything was great, until the costume contest. It started out as a nice simple costume contest. All the students got into a line at the front of the Hall. The Minister of Magic himself had come out to judge it. Cornelis Fudge walked up and down the line, past Parvati and Lavender the matching cheerleaders, and past Dean with his football outfit. Past Neville, who was dressed as the muggle superhero Superman, and past Harry with his "Prong antlers". Past almost the whole school. Fudge finally reached a tie decision between Dumbledore as a bumblebee, and Hermione as the sun goddess (Pansy Parkinson, in her frilly princess dress, was looking very ticked off at Hermione by that time. In fact, the whole girl half of the student body was looking at Hermione a bit, erm, jealously.) when - the doors to the hall opened. All heads turned to look who had entered. All mouths dropped open in shock. There, coming through the doors was Snape. Oh yes, it was Snape, Harry and Ron were sure of it. But, as both boys were rolling on the floor barely able to breathe from laughter,you could tell it was Snape in the bunny suit. Cotton tail and all.   
  
  
  
THE END :)*


End file.
